Just Great
by AnonymousInternetNinja
Summary: Artemis' life has been turned upside down. And guess who's always right there trying to weasel his way in? Rated for mild language. I know it's a bad summary. Final chapter posted!
1. Cancer, Training, and Wally West

Just Great

Chapter 1: Cancer, Training, and Wally West

Artemis repeatedly swung at a red punching bag in the Mount Justice training room fighting back tears. She could stop criminals, she could save citizens. But she couldn't stop cancer or save her mom. Artemis had found out that her mother had brain cancer six months ago. There was now stopping it, the cancer was already too far ahead in its development. Or that's what the doctors say. Now her mom just sits around in a hospital bed in their tiny apartment on medication all day that they can barely afford. Money is extremely tight. They were poor before, but now they're screwed.

Artemis kept swinging at the bag, hitting her troubles away. School was awful too. So many exams, not to mention all the stuck up rich kids and the annoying uniform consisting of a skirt. On top of that there was a gang leader who lived in the slums neighborhood who wouldn't leave her alone. And that's not even brushing on her alter ego hero life.

Even after his failed attempt at Santa Prisca, and everything happened at the watchtower, Artemis' father was still trying to get her to spy on the League. And he could be pretty persuasive with a whip. Luckily she hadn't come in contact with him lately, or he would surely have beaten information out of her. He was probably after Jade's because of her betrayal before he got arrested. But the Shadows had freed him. And not only was all that Sportsmaster shit interfering with her life, but so was Wally. He had been so damn nosy lately. He thinks that just because Artemis revealed her family tree, he has an all access pass to her life when he barley knows her.

Bam! Artemis hits the bag hard as she thinks of the red headed menace. And as if on cue, guess who strolls into the training room.

"Whatcha doing there, Artemis?" Wally asked as he mugged in a banana.

"Go away, Baywatch." Artemis says coldly, continuing to hit the punching bag.

"Come on, Artemis. You've seemed depressed lately, I want to help. Is it your father?"

"No. Go away."

"Please tell me what wrong. " he said sincerely looking at her, trying to make eye contact, "I care, Artemis. I care about you."

Artemis stopped hitting the punching bag and slipped off her green boxing gloves and started to walk towards Wally while saying, "You care? You care? Do you know how many people have said they cared then tried to hurt or kill me? Do you know how many people said the cared then stabbed me in the back? Or ignored me the next day?"

Wally blushed when he realized his back was to the wall and Artemis was less than a foot in front of him wearing only a white tank top and light blue shorty shorts.

"No," he said coolly, "but I want to know." he grabbed her wrists, "I want to know everything about you."

"well my life isn't a fairy tale, it's a tragedy. Not a story worth telling." she said pulling away from him. She picked up her boxing glove, slung them over her shoulder and walked out the door as Wally watched longingly.

He wasn't going to give up.

When Artemis got home, she made dinner and gave her mom her medication. With her mom know asleep, she proceeded to do her homework when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Suit up. I need to talk to you. Meet me on the Iceburg's roof. If you don't, say bye, bye to one of your little friends." then the line went dead. Artemis immediately suited up and made her way for Iceburg's. Iceburg's was a club with incredibly loud music playing from six pm to one am every night. So nobody could hear her scream. It was ten. And she knew who summoned her. Sportsmaster. She recognized the voice over the phone. And she was scared.


	2. Questions

**A/N: Ok I just want to say thanks to everyone who commented or added it to their favorites or to their story alert! Just want to let you know that after the next episode airs, I'm going to go my own way story wise. I'm still going to watch the show though because well, YJ is the best show ever. Anyways, STORY TIME!**

Just Great

Chapter 2: Questions

Artemis slowly walked into Mount Justice after coming through the zeta beam. Her back was killing her. The pain brought back the memory of the previous night. The whip coming down on her back as she tried to scream through her gag. Artemis winced at the thought.

Artemis first headed to her room. She knew the cave would be empty today. Perfect time to work out. She changed into the blue shorts she was wearing yesterday and a red sports bra. She grabbed her boxing gloves and headed to the gym.

Artemis started on the punching bag but then moved to the targets then the pull up bar. After 100 pull ups she was back at the bunching bag. Over the past hour she could feel the pain in her back as she moved. The flesh wounds where deep and burned like hell. And it wasn't just her back. Her arms legs and stomach got their share as well.

Artemis kept swinging at the bag. Then... Bang!

_What was that? _Artemis thought to herself as she slipped her boxing gloves off and made her ways toward the noise. It sounded like some, a lot of something, hit the floor. Artemis navigated her way through the halls of Mount Justice. Cautiously until she came to the kitchen. "Wally!" Artemis said when she saw Wally surrounded in a mess of pots and pans. "What are you doing here? I thought the mountain was going to be empty today."

"So did I." Wally responded. Then a worried look came over him. "Artemis, are you ok?" as the words left his mouth he speed over.

"I'm fine, Wally." Artemis said pulling away.

"Who did this to you?" Wally asked with a concerned look on his face. His emerald eyes stared into her grey ones until she pulled away and looked down.

"I'm _fine_, Wally." Artemis insisted. But it was a lie. From the blood loss last night and the work out this morning, she felt like she was going to pass out. The whip's marks where all over her back plus there where the stray lashes that hit her arms, legs and stomach. They wouldn't all be permanent. Only the really deep ones.

"I'm taking you to the med bay." Wally stated with a look of concern and curiosity, and... Anger.

"No!" Artemis was quick to answer. The Team could NOT find out about this. They would go after Sportsmaster and Sportsmaster would go after them.

Wally opened his mouth to protest, but then he had a better idea. "Well at least sit down. You look really pale."

Artemis nodded and walked to the living room and sat down, and Wally wasn't far behind. He sat down next to her and said, "We would inform the team of your-"

"No."

"Hm. So you want me to keep this a secret. Well, you'll have to pay the price."

Artemis groaned. "What do you want, West?"

"Oh nothing really, I just want you to answer a few questions."

Artemis knew where this was heading. She leaned back on the couch. "What do you want to know?"

Wally smiled. "Well how about we start with yesterday's question. What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Define 'everything'."

Artemis sighed. This was going to take a while. "School. Family. People. Bills. Life."

"How about you start from the beginning."

"My mom is sick, school is stressful, we can't make bills, some guy is stalking me, and my dad won't leave me alone."

Wally did a mental sigh. This was going to take a while.

Artemis' teeth chattered in the cold as she walked home. Wally noticed her shivering and wrapped an arm around her. God he was so warm. She had told him everything. About her mom's sickness, everything that sucked about her new school, the stalker guy who wouldn't leave her wouldn't leave her alone, the bills that kept pilling up. Everything about her father. And now he was walking her home.

"There he is," Artemis said motioning at a group of mobsters coming out of an alley way as they made their way into the slums.

"Just keep walking, ignore them." Wally said, pulling her closer.

"Hey, where you goin' little lady?" the leader of the group said, approaching Artemis. Wally hit him with so much speed and force he knocked the mobster unconscious and they were on the way.


	3. Meet Mom

**A/N: So I just posted the previous chapter, I'm re watching the new episode, and I'm ready to write a new chapter.**

Chapter 3: Meet Mom

Artemis smiled, still thinking of Wally's victor over the mobster. "Here we are." She said leading him to a small beat up apartment. She got her key out and shoved it in the lock and rattled the door open. "Welcome to Casa de la Crock."

"Artemis! Is someone with you?" a voice called from down the hall.

"Yeah!" Artemis called back, "Come on, Wally. I want you to meet my mother."

Artemis led him down the hall and into a room with a couch, coffee table, TV, and a hospital bed. On the bed laid a frail Vietnamese woman hooked up to a couple of machines.

"Mom, this is Wally." Artemis said pulling Wally into the room.

"Hello, Wally." The woman said. This was Huntress?

"Hello, Mrs. Crock." Wally responded with a wave.

"Well you kids have fun! Now shoo, shoo! Let me rest." Artemis' mom said shooing them with a little wave.

"Not much of a talker is she?" Artemis joked with a sad smile.

Wally laid a hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

"Come," Artemis said, changing the subject, "I'll show you my room." She pulled him into another room with two twin beds on either side of the small room. "That is, that was Jade's bed." She said pointing at the bed on the right. "I remember she use to read me _Alice in Wonderland_ whenever mom and dad fought, or when one of their Shadow friends stopped by."

Artemis slumped down on the bed on the left and Wally followed in suit. "Her favorite part was when the Cheshire cat confronts Alice. She always used to call me Alice and I used to call her…"

"Cheshire." Wally finished.

"Yeah. So, are you hungry?"

"So what great eats are here in Gotham?" Wally asked playfully bumping Artemis.

"Come back here, Wally. Why are you some warm?" Artemis said.

"High metabolism." Wally replied smirking.

"So, about those 'good eats', I know a couple places." Artemis smiled, "But why's winter so cold?" She pulled her jacket tighter around her body.

"Come're." Wally said wrapping his arm around her and pulled her close.

Artemis practically purred with delight. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

"This way." She said leading him through the crowded Gotham streets. She lead him to a small café. "They make the BEST coffee here."

"As they walked through the door, their cell phones buzzed. They looked down at their phone. It was an alert from the Team. Something was wrong with the League.

Artemis and Wally made their way out of the café and ran around to the back of the restaurant. Wally secured his goggles on his head and sped to the nearest zeta tube, after stopping at Artemis' house to suit up, of course.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will have spoilers for the next episode; you can take a poll on my profile on whether or not I should post the spoiler chapter ASAP. PS- I watched the next episode on youtube, if you want to watch it just search 'young justice episode 26 english sub'. Part 1 is the first one and the second one is part 2. **


	4. Author's NotePoll Update

**Author's Note:** There is currently a poll on my profile asking if I should post the next chapter which contains spoilers for the 27th of April's episode or wait until it airs. I will still write regularly so I will post all the chapters I write after the 27th of April if the poll says wait. But if I do post it ASAP, you can watch the next episode on youtube. Just search 'young justice episode 26 English sub part 1' and 'young justice episode 26 English sub part 2'. I know I talked about the poll in my last author's note but the poll had some… difficulties. Mostly because I'm new at this stuff.

Thank you! Your votes would be appreciated!


	5. Auld Acquaintance Part 1

**AN-Here's the first part of episode 26 *EPISODE 26 SPOILERS*. **

Chapter 4: Auld Aquantice Part 1

"Yesterday, but one thing hasn't changed." Robin continued. "Somehow, the villains are still gathering information about us."

"Yeah, but at least we know that no one here's the mole." Wally replied.

"Correct. Roy's the mole." Batman said as he worked on blue halogram computer.

"Roy?" Robin said in shock.

"Don't joke." Wally said devensivley.

The Team was shocked. Roy had been the one accusing Artemis, M'Gann, and Conner of being the mole.

"Batman, it's not possible!" Kuldar said. There was no way his best friend was the mole! "He was Green Arrow's protge, we've known each other for years!"

"Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we've known for the last 3 years is another clone from Cadmus." Re Tornado said. The blue halogram computer showed a picture of a building.

"We know that the real Speedy was taken and substituted shortly after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick." Batman said, "The clone was pre-programmed with a diver to join the Justice League. That was why he'd get so irritated with the delays on his admission and that's why he refused to join the team. This Roy Harper, had no idea he was a clone, or a traitor and the programming of his subconscious made him think he deserved joining the League. And when he was finally initiated into the League, his secondary programing came up and he tried to betray the League for Vandel Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced he was a clone, we were prepared."

"Savage was defeated but Red Arrow escaped," Red Tornado continued, "He's now a dangerous and armed fugitive.'

"If you hadn't rescued me from Cadmus-" Superboy said, rubbing the back of his neck and getting some sympathetic looks from the Team.

"What happen to the real Roy?" Robin asked.

"We don't know," Batman said monotone, "he's not in Cadmus, we have to face the possibility that Roy Harper may be dead."

An anger look came across Robin's face and Zantanna gave him a symathedic look and put her hand on his shoulder.

Wally closed his eyes in frustration. Artemis began to reach out to do put her hand on his shoulder in confort, but she decided against it. He didn't need the _other archer's_ support when the _real_ one might be dead. Then she thought about what Wally had said on the Bioship, before she screwed the misson to find Sportsmaster and Cheshire, about how she _earned_ a spot on the Team. But she still sided against it.

"The Clone Roy, the team will find him." Kaldur said solemnly.

"Negitive." Batman said, "Red Arrow is now a Justice league member. We are going to solve this." Batman put two fingers to his ear. "A call from the Watchtower," he said, "Tornado, stay with the kids."

_Reconized. Batman. 02._

_ "Clone or not Red Arrow was on of us," _Kaldur said over M'Gann's mental link, _"We're going after him."_

Red Tornado approached. Suddenly, a noise like a broken car starting up came from him and his head dropped down. The team gathered around him.

_"Tornado-"_ M'Gann said.

_"What happened to him?"_ Kid Flash asked quickly.

_"He turned off." _Robin said typing furiously on his halo computer, _"All his functions are disabled."_

_ "Guys" _Zanntana said putting her hands to her head and closing her eyes, "_I'm feeling a mild mystic force in action."_ She lower her hands but kept her eyes closed a moment longer, _"I don't know if it caused the shutdownbut I was feeling the same coming from Batman."_ There was a perpleed look on her face as she thought the situation over.

_"Batman!"_ Robin exclaimed over the mental link, _"He called us 'kids', he never talks like this."_

_ "Look!"_ Kid Flash pointed out, _"One of those biochips we confiscated from Cheshire."_ He grabbed the chip from Red Tornado's hand.

_"There's something wrong." _Aqualad said,_ "Robin, Kid, Zantanna, Rocket; try to reactivate Tornado. The rest come with me to look for Roy."_ Aqulad, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis left the room.

Robin, still on his halo computer, said, _"The program is on the Hardware, not the Software. Where do we start?"_

_ "I have one idea." _ Zantanna said looking up at Red Tornados quarters.

"Records indicate that Red Arrow transported from the Watchtower to the room." Miss Martian said as she pioleted the Bioship. "He can be anywhere now."

"Once he was alone, he installed equipment depots in several big cities." Aqualad said. "One of those is here."

The Bioship came to a tall building in camouflage mode. They exited the ship and made their way inside. They split up once in the building.

Artemis made her way downstairs with Miss Martian. Artemis volunteered to take the first four floors and Miss Martian took floors five to eight.

The entire time Artemis was searching, she kept her bow drawn with two arrows. Her mind kept telling her focus on the mission, but she always went back to thinking about Wally. When they were in Gotham, did he hold her close because he liked her? Or simply because it was cold. Artemis though of his beautiful green eyes. The ways his freckles where sprinkled just so over the bridge of his nose and how his fiery orange hair went every which way. And how his strong arms held her so close and tight in Baylia. Or how he became so worried about her and how he wanted to be part of her life. The way he listened to her spill her guts.

**AN-well there you go! I'll post the rest from episode 26 later! It was getting pretty long. I never narrated a tv episode before. It was kinda boring although I didn't get any writers block.**


	6. Auld Acquaintance Part 2

**AN-Thanks for all the support! Especially you, Irenerd! You have commented on every chapter! It means so much to me! Story time!**

Chapter 6: Auld Acquaintance Part 2

"The whole League's now under the complete mental control of Vandel Savage." Red Tornado said. He was now in his alternate human android form. The faux skin around his left eye was torn away and still only wore the red pants Zantanna had crafted. Kid Flash, Robin, Zantanna, and Rocket rode with Red Tornado in Superboy's bike. Red Tornado explained how Red Arrow was controlled so that he was the mole, but completely unaware of it.

Wally was worried. Artemis had gone after Red Arrow with the others. What if really was dangerous? What if he hurt her? What if the League attacked her? Or if Sportsmaster got to her!

After Zantanna, Kid, Rocket and Robin transferred Red Tornado's conscious into his alternate android body, he told them they had to leave the cave. Black Canary entered the cave before they could leave and attacked. But six managed to escape just as Icon, Dr. Fate, and Capital Marvel entered the cave. They brought Red Tornado's robot body and the unconscious Black Canary with them.

In his android body, the biochip didn't affect Red Tornado so he told the five teens what he knew about Red Arrow.

"Red Arrow seems to be the means they used." Red Tornado continued. "The method was something that Savage referred to Starro Tech, an alien bio-organism that mixed nanotechnology and magic. It cancels the autonomy of the mind, allowing Savage to reprogram the people with his second intentions. Not even my inorganic brain was immune, but the process takes 0.16 nanoseconds to integrate itself into the host's nervous system. That delay allowed me to… create an internal subprogram, which would disconnect my energy cells if I tried to infect someone else. Thankfully, the Starro Tech is specific to and individual body. As John Smith, I'm free of any external control."

"That…Starro Tech," Robin said, "Work with superhumans, four types of aliens, one android, and even with Dr. Fate, defeating all of you, without fighting?"

"Indeed." Red Tornado said, "An impressive victory not easily achieved."

Now all Wally could think was, _Oh Artemis, please be safe…_

"I'm sorry, but how did you get away from being mind controlled?" Miss Martian ask Red Arrow.

"I wasn't being controlled by the Starro Tech," Red Arrow said, "It was merely my programing from Cadmus, so when I fulfilled my last goal, my mind began to clear. Vandel Savage was planning to use Starro Tech in me but he stopped to admire his job and I ran away."

"I swear, I can clean any remainder of programing from your mind." Miss Martian replied.

"Miss Martian, are you around?" Robin's voice said over a speaker.

"I'm here, Robin. Connecting the groups and reappearing." Miss Martian replied.

"Great 'cause we need to talk."

"Tornado did it. He bypassed the security systems when he came in," Robin said looking at his halo wrists computer as Miss Martian flew over to the group. They had just infiltrated the Watchtower. Red Tornado shut down the security systems down long enough for the team to get in. "Savage doesn't know we're here."

Let's go," Aqualad said and they moved out. They had a chip that would reverse the effects of Starro Tech. The team used it on Black Canary and Red Tornado, but they along with Red Arrow were captured and re-infected with the Starro Tech. Luckily the Team has enough of the reverse tech for the whole League.

First they got Plastic Man. Hawk Man. The Atom. Captain Atom. That's four down. Just the rest of the League to go.

Artemis smiled and looked at the holo projection that said January first as the computer said, "Happy New Year, Justice Leauge."

Everything was perfect, Artemis thought. Wally stood next to her, they had just one epic battle, and she felt like a million bucks.

Then Wally picked her up bridal style and said, "I should have done this a long time ago."

"Yes, you should have," Artemis said back. Then they both leaned in and shared a perfect kiss. "Happy New Year, Wally." Artemis whispered into Wally's year.

**A/N: I know I cheated by skipping the battle, but I'm tired and I didn't feeling like typing out the whole episode. **


	7. Dying Wishes

Chapter 6: Dying Wishes

"Artemis," Artemis' mom said softly, "Don't cry." Weakly, the frail Vietnamese woman grabbed her daughter's hand and gave it a weak squeeze. "I don't want you giving up when I'm gone."

"Don't talk like that, Mom." Tears streamed down the teens face. Her long blond hair was messy and she wore an old, lose white shirt and tan kakis. Her eyes were red and puffy as she knelt next to her mother in the dreary hospital room. During her last. check up, Artemis' mom was moved to the hospital do to her worsening condition. They said she didn't have much longer and that Artemis should start looking for another place to live or she'd go into the foster care system. Artemis quickly said everything was taken care of. What she didn't tell them was that she would be living in a giant hallowed out mountain in Happy Harbor that she would get from Gotham to mountain and back via zeta tube every day.

"Artemis," her mom said again, "We both know I'm not going to make it." Tears were running down both their cheeks. "You have to promise me, you won't take the path I did."

"Mom," Artemis crooked weakly.

"Artemis, listen. Don't let your father or sister get to you. Don't let them make you into something you're not. Follow your heart and you'll turn out all right." Her mother said, her heart beat was slowing down. Artemis' vision blurred. "I love you, Artemis."

The line went flat. Artemis broke down. All she could see were blurry shapes and colors. Two nurses pulled her into the hall as a white sheet was pulled over her mother's corpse.

"I love you, Mom." She said as she was pulled from the room.

It had been a week since Artemis' mom had passed. Artemis wasn't surprised when Jade and her dad were no shows at the funeral. Artemis invited the Team. They all came to show their support, of course. But Wally, well, he was more supportive. When her mom's casket was being lowered, he put his arm around her as she sobbed. He was the one who stood next to her during the viewing. He was next to her throughout the entire funeral. Most of it was a blur, but she remembered him next to her during the entire ordeal.

"Artemis?" it was Wally. He came to see her every day at the mountain since her mom passed.

"Come in, Wally." Artemis said. She flopped down on the blue sheets of the full size bed. She covered her head with a pillow as Wally sat down next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arm around shoulder and pulled her up next to her.

"How are you doing?" Wally asked, but all he got in response was a moan. "Come on. You got to do something Artemis. You have to get back on your feet. Get up, you're going outside."

"No," came Artemis' whinny reply.

"Oh yes you are." He said. He dragged her down the hall and into the bathroom. There, he brushed out her hair and put it into a ponytail then brushed her teeth. He then dragged her back to her room and sat her up on her bed. He shoved her brown leather boots on and slid her matching jacket on.

The next thing she knew he was dragging her to the Happy Harbor Park. She leaned against him with her eyes closed as he led them, keeping her close with his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

He lead them through the entire park. Eventually, Artemis stood without leaning on Wally, but somewhere in the middle of the park, their hands locked together. By the end of their walk, Artemis was smiling.

**A/N: I know I have been slow to update but I had major writers block. Plus the original chapter I was going to use was deleted. Anyway, sorry about the last 2 chapters, I didn't feel like typing out the whole episode and I really wanted to move on with the story. I also am aware this chapter is relatively short but I wanted to post ASAP. I also want to say thanks!...again. I means so much to me that people like my story! **


	8. Life Goes On

**A/N: Hello fanfiction world! I have finally gotten a life and am out of my terrible writer's block which started while I was writing the last chapter, but I all better and actually have a plan for the rest of the story which is a big first for me! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Life Goes On

Artemis was curled up in a ball when her alarm clock went off. It read 6:00 A.M. In response, Artemis hit the snooze button and drifted back into sleep. It had now been two weeks since her mom passed and the Team said she should go back to school. Over the week of her moping, she got word her father was back in jail. When Wally found out, he took her out for dinner in celebration.

Artemis smiled at the good memory, but it was short lived when she was shook awake by an unwanted intruder. "Who is it?" Artemis moaned.

"It's me," Wally said, sitting her up, "I have school off today so I'm here to make sure that you get to school. Come on."

**~Break line~ I like JUST realized my break lines haven't been showing up!**

Wally managed to push Artemis through a morning routine. He managed to get all of her stuff together and get her on the back of his motorcycle. He dropped her off at school and was on his Wally little way.

School was hell for Artemis. She had a ton of makeup work and _everyone_ kept asking about her mother. Like she wasn't already reminded of her mom enough as it is.

One highlight of her day was when Wally visited her for lunch.

"Hey, Arty," he said as he sat down, "I brought you a sandwich."

"You can have it," she replied, "I'm not in the mood."

"You gotta keep your strength up, Artemis." He insisted.

"Fine."

The end of the day there he was again, waiting to take her back to the mountain. The whole school was a buzz about who was visiting the mopey scholarship student. But the next day the gossip disappeared when Wally returned to school.

When Artemis got back to the mountain the next day, M'Gann left a note saying that the team was on a mission. She shrugged it off and got to work on her mountain of homework.

Artemis woke to a vigorous shaking from a very worried Martian. Groggily, the archer asked, "What's wrong, M'Gann?" Her eyes slowly cracked open and she saw how worried her green friend was. "What happened?" she asked in a serious tone.

"It's Wally; he's been hurt, badly."

In an instant, Artemis was up and running full sprint to the Med Bay. She was panting by the time she got there, she was panting, "Wally, oh god, are you ok?" she asked. Her face was plastered with worry.

Wally laughed. "Calm down, Artemis." He said, "Now come 'ere." He pulled her into a kiss that lasted until someone knocked on the door.

When Artemis left, she was acting like one of the giggling girls at her school that she despised. But she was happier than she had been in a long time. M'Gann tried to get her to spill, but her lips were sealed.

Artemis rushed through the halls of Gotham Academy. She had a detention because of a misunderstanding involving a rubber band and the kid behind her. She made a pit stop at the bathroom to change out of her uniform.

When she got outside, none other than the Wally West himself was waiting for her next to his motorcycle. Artemis let out a sigh and a smile and walked over to the grinning idiot.

"Well I can see you got your cast off," she said referring to his earlier injuries.

He shrugged, "Then I guess we should celebrate." He smiled at her. "Come on, I know the perfect place."

Artemis got on Wally's motorcycle and wrapped her arms around him. He took off towards down the street then down a rural road. They ditched the bike in an abandoned barn. "The rest of the way is on foot," Wally said, still smiling, and he pick Artemis up, "Close your eyes."

Artemis opened her eyes about two minutes later. Her jaw dropped. It was perfect.

**A/N: Well hello everybody! Sorry this chapter took so long. I really don't have an excuse other than I got a life. I love the new Young Justice! EEEEEEEEEEE! I am glad Miss M and Conner broke up though because I am a SuperboyxWonderGirl shipper.**

*****Supermartian fans through tomatoes at me*****

**Anyway, leave in a comment saying where you think Wally should have taken Artemis, 'cause honestly, I have no flipin' clue.**


	9. It Was Not a Date

A/N: Sorry about the extreme delay on this story. I don't have microsoft word right now so I'm using notepad. I really don't like it. *shiver* Anyway, I'm making this the last chapter so I don't forget about it. Heck I didn't even remember the name of this story. This will be a sucky ending. I am deeply sorry.  
~~~~~~~~~ Just Great Chapter 8: It Was Not a Date

Artemis leaned against Wally with his arm around her as they sat on a grassy hill looking over the golden plain as the sun retreated to hte horrizon.  
"I guess you're not such an ass after all," Artemis said snuggling closer to Wally.  
"Why thank you, Arty."  
"Don't call me that."  
~~~~~~~~~ Wally carried Artemis to the zeta tube and was about to put her down when he realized she was fast asleep. He smiled and stepped into the zeta tube. It was only when they materialized in the cave and saw the rest of the team looking and smiling, that he stopped smiling and turned bright red.  
"It was NOT a date." the speedster said before running off to put Artemis to bed. When he got to Artemis's room she began to stir.  
"West?" she asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"How did I get here?"  
"I carried you. Now get some sleep, it's late." Wally said. He was about to leave the room when...  
"Wait," Artemis said with one arm outsterched, "Stay with me."  
~~~~~~~~~ "Do you have the picture?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure, Zee, I'm Batman's protgee. In fact I have several pictures."  
~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well there you go. Short, sweet, and an utterfailer. But it is a perfect example of my laziness. Oh and as it turns out I DO have Word on my computer still! Oh well. PS-please excuse my terrible spelling! 


End file.
